If It Was Real REMAKE
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: What would happen if RE was real? This is the story of a normal person, when her life collides with Albert Wesker and other RE characters. But it gets her into trouble. Will she be prepared for a T-virus outbreak? And the monster within her? [This is a remake of the first fan fiction of the same name] R &R!
1. Chapter 1

_**If It Was Real**_

**{{This is a remake C: i hope you like it, i'm trying to add as much as i can from the original fic as possible}}**

I thought i was going insane. This couldn't be possible. Someone was definitely playing a prank on me!

"Chels'? Come on, the bell already rang." I was snapped out on my internal conflict by the sound of my friend's voice. Blinking, i nodded, but was still pretty engrossed in what i found.

"Just look at this, tell me you know where this is from. I will love you forever if you do." That usually worked to get things done. Pulling her lightly by the strap of her backpack, i dragged Angel (That was her name) over to my discovery. Gesturing like a model on the Shopping Network, i drew her attention to the small logo engraved in the side of the microscope-we were studying bacteria in class. The microscope was high class, probably given to the school by some sort of science grant by the looks of it, but that wasn't the importance of it. Near the base of the microscope was the logo, engraved finely into the plastic were the words "Property of the Umbrella Corporation" in fine print, alongside the infamous Umbrella logo.

Now, because i wouldn't let this slide, i checked all the microscopes. Yet Angel didn't seem to make the connection. So i'd had to explain to her why each and every microscope we had in the classroom being owned by the Umbrella Corporation was significant. "It's an evil pharmaceutical corporation that-" I cut myself off as i became aware of the footsteps of my teacher as he left his office, wondering why we were still here.

"Do you girls need something?" Mr. Melero asked, giving us a confused look. Wondering why we were standing there consulting with each other about the microscopes when we should be getting to class.

"No, sorry, we were just talking about something." This time it was Angel who began pulling me out as she apologized to our teacher. Luckily it was nutrition break. Something my school has between second and third period to give students a chance to go to their lockers or to snack or something, given the change in schedule we'd had the year before. So by the time we were out and away from our classroom we had about 10 minutes to get to class, which, thankfully wasn't very far either. Mr. Procopio was just very finicky when it came to people being late when they had so much time. "What's the big deal about the logo anyways?"

"You just don't get it," I said with a sigh, shaking my head. "I'll tell Nikki, she'll get what i mean."

At lunchtime i began describing my findings to my best friend Nikki, who also was a Resident Evil fan. So naturally she'd get what i was talking about when i said the school science program must be funded by Umbrella.

"So i took a picture before we left, you can't see it that well but it's totally there." I told her, pulling up the picture of the logo i'd taken on my phone. She seemed shocked, but reacted as if it were all a joke.

"Oh my god, Umbrella is taking over the world!"

I gave her an annoyed glare, but ignored the comment otherwise. "Just listen, i bet i could find more tomorrow on other things, and then there's that umbrella in the front by the office that's red and white too!"

"Sweety, i think you're paranoid." Said the voice of my boyfriend Michael as he sat down next to me on the floor. Yes, we eat on the floor, i know it sounds unsanitary, but there was only about 10 tables in the lunch area, and the occasional 5 scattered about the school.

"Well, i'm telling you what i found, i can show you tomorrow! I'm not going crazy and i'm not paranoid, even if i am, the logo was still there!" I began to protest, still holding my findings to be evidence for the Umbrella Corp. to be real. I mean, what else did they mean?

"This is it." I announced, leading my best friend Nikki to the science buildings. There wasn't much you could tell by the outside of the building that there was anything significant about it. It was a new building, sure, by a couple of years. The school had recently gone through a lot of renovations, making everything more high-tech and nice-looking. It wasn't like she hadn't seen this building before, she had a class here, just not the same teacher as i did. "It probably won't do any good to just stand out here...but it's not like we have x-ray vision," i mutter aloud, "I really should have thought this through."

"Good job, Chelsea, good job." Nikki teased.

"Oh come on, we can still be ninjas and scope the place out. Hardly anyone would be here, except a few clubs or teachers, and stuff." I told her, trying to get her to see my view of things.

"Fine. Only because it's fun to stalk," She said with an evil little smirk, returning to my side as we snuck around the side of the building to look at the other rooms.

We'd been out there for a while before i finally heard something. Nikki had gone to find a bathroom that maybe wasn't locked, because i mean, someone was bound to be here on a saturday, right? I was busy taking pictures with my phone of anything that stunk of Umbrella. It wasn't much, but i was bored and needed something to keep me busy. From behind me, i heard a door creak just a bit, the click of the door handle as it opened. I turned quickly, fearing we'd be caught for being here when we weren't supposed to. What i saw shocked me to the point of no words. I lifted up my phone, and quickly snapped a picture before he could turn.

A long black coat, blonde hair slicked back, and glasses. Sunglasses. It wasn't like it wasn't bright outside, but those sunglasses! They reeked of Albert Wesker! There was no way that could be him! Any normal person would run, but i didn't. His eyes-or rather sunglasses-met mine before i could run away. And by that point, i figured running would be useless, i was already caught.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an awkward silence for about a minute before the blonde man spoke up. I guess he figured i was just trespassing school grounds, no wonder i was frozen up. That wasn't the case though. It didn't take him very long to figure out. "School isn't in session on a Saturday. You shouldn't be here." For a moment, i thought that i could get away, i'd go find Nikki and we could leave and he wouldn't think much of it, but i was foolish to think such things.

"I'm sorry," Was all i could manage, i didn't have an explanation for being here. He could see that. My eyes flickered to the silver briefcase he had in his gloved hand. I didn't know for sure what was inside it, but i could guess very quickly. Ouroboros perhaps, or even the T-Virus or some other type of viral weaponry he'd have with him. What was he going to do with that? He seemed to sense my knowledge, stepping closer to me by a few feet. Instinctually, i wanted to back up, but i didn't. I didn't want to show i was scared. Then it hit me, hold on, this was Albert Wesker, _THE_ Albert Wesker, whom i knew so much about. Maybe i could outsmart him? Probably not, but maybe i could find a way out of this?

"What's the matter? Shouldn't you be going?" He snapped.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter once more. "I was just..." I cut myself off, what would i say? "Um, yeah, I should probably be going, Wesker-" Upon his name leaving my mouth, my hand snapped up as if it could somehow erase the words i'd just said. I said his name. I cursed myself as i held my hand over my mouth. He didn't seem to respond, but i could've sworn i saw his eyes flicker behind those glasses. He stepped closer, this time towering over me.

"You know who i am?" He asked quietly, his voice cool and firm.

"I...yes."

"Then who am i?" He snapped, my eyes snapped down to the floor, not wanting to look at him.

"You're Albert Wesker...affiliate of the Umbrella Corporation...ex-S.T.A.R.S captain, rumoured to be deceased you...were supposed to have died in Africa in '09," I say, the words jumbling together as i rambled, but managed to quiet myself so i wouldn't continue to run my mouth. I would kill to know what was going on in that head of his, i could see the wheels turning, the grip on the handle of the briefcase tightened. He was mad. Wesker dropped the briefcase.

He was on me faster than i could've imagined. The video games never exaggerated, i knew now. His hand wrapped around my neck in a vice grip, lifting me off the ground slowly. My legs kicking out from under me in vain as my hands clawed at his wrist.

"You know a lot about me...a little too much." His grip tightened, i gasped, what air i could suck in stinging my throat. He was going to kill me, wasn't he! Oh god, i didn't want to die! Not now, not like this!

"N-No..."I tried to say more but the words wouldn't come out. I managed a "Please..." very quietly, although i my pleas wouldn't phase them, he wasn't the merciful type of guy. His grip continued to tighten, cutting off all air from my lungs, my legs flailed, while my hands clawed at his as if it were to help. It didn't, i'll tell you that now. Soon i felt consciousness leave me, my vision fading away as my body went limp in his grip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wesker**_

**{{Forgive the shortness of the chapters, I've just been trying to get these done and over with so I remember. }}**

Emotionless, his powerful grip had stole consciousness from this young girl. Some might find his actions a bit unnecessary, but to him, they made perfect sense. This girl had seen him, like a criminal without a mask, he had to do something about it. She seemed to know more than she should about Umbrella, and now that she saw him, there was no doubt she'd put the pieces together. He was a bit curious, however, to learn what else she knew, and to what extent. Why she was here, and if she knew anything vital about his enemies.

With her body limp and unconscious, he shifted her weight a little. She was an average sized girl, probably only a little over 100 lbs, but she weighed practically as much as a feather compared to his strength. Wesker, with much ease, hoisted her up over his shoulder. He wondered what he would do with her, surely he couldn't just let her go. At least, not with her memory intact. He supposed he _could_ use her as another subject for experimenting.

She didn't seem to be unhealthy, weak yes, but that could be changed in a matter of time. She was also young, young enough, hopefully, to have her mind altered, molded, controlled, she was a teenager, so it was possible. Then there was the issue of her family and anyone seeing...no one else was around, no big deal. He could pass it off as just another missing teenage girl. There would be a search party, a memorial, missing persons flyers, but in the end she wouldn't show back up, and everyone would assume the worst. Hell, if he had no more use for her they could even find the body they'd been looking for!

The blonde glanced around the area, no one around. Good. This would be easy. Too bad he'd have to save his trip to his colleague for another day. Or the meeting could be moved to inside the Hive instead of the contrary.

Turning and setting down the suitcase, the motion of which had knocked the phone from her pocket to fall and hit the concrete. He didn't bother picking it up, he hardly noticed. His mind and hands were far too busy dealing with holding the girl up on his shoulder, and unlocking the room to get back inside, and then to pick up the suitcase once again.

He disappeared into the science building once again, the door locking automatically behind him, he made his way to what seemed to be an average corner of the room. Setting the suitcase down once more, using his free hand, Wesker opened a small panel, which looked like a fire emergency button. Sliding the button mechanism to the side, was another panel, a clear computerized mechanism, he typed a code with his gloved fingers, and leaned down a bit for a retinal scan. After a few seconds of processing, the computer let him in. Suddenly a portion of the wall pushed forward, big enough to be a door, it opened, and after another series of doors unlocking, opened the walkway that would eventually lead down into the Hive.

Once inside the main halls of the hive, a silence came over the employees, spreading to one another like a plague. Everyone ceased their conversations when Wesker was there, they didn't want to be caught off-task. To Wesker, every employee was expendable, he could always find new ones. His boots echoed off the floors as he made his way to the desk of a young woman. Everyone kept their heads down, in what could be seen as a mix of fear and respect. Wesker didn't care which it was, it was just nice to have order around here. And it warmed his cold sadistic heart to know that everyone here would do exactly what he said when he said it out of pure fear, and even in some cases respect. It made him feel powerful. Like he ruled each and every one of them. He let no emotion seep through his features as he walked past, and this was something the employees hated. His emotion. He had none. The only times he did was when he was angry or going mad with power.

"I need a room. I need the medical records and anything you have on this girl, run them as soon as you get DNA samples." He gave a calm, stern order, the woman nodded.

"Yes sir."

With that, he turned and headed to an open room lead by some nurses.

The nurses laid the girl out on the table, taking DNA samples quietly and strapping her down just incase she woke up nurses even made sure to check whether or not the girl was really alive, the nasty hand-shaped bruise on her neck alarmed them, but they tried their best not to show it to their boss.


End file.
